Cry Me a River, Casey
by Nikkix1421
Summary: Casey thought she had the house to herself. Derek sees it all. Obviously a Dasey. Just a short one-shot to get this off my mind. RxR!


**This short comes from my Ipod challenge. It's the last story on that entry, to the song Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake. It was bugging me so I continued on it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah- I do not own LWD or the song Cry Me a River. **

* * *

Casey and I have been secretly together now, for three months. I thought we were happy together; she had other plans.

It was a Friday night when I caught her. She didn't know I was still home. I guess since it was a Friday, she thought I was out at a party. She was wrong. _Very wrong. _There was a knock at the door. I heard her leave her bedroom to go answer it. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway to the staircase so I could see who it was. It was a guy, which I had never seen before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in close. I hid behind a bookshelf so she couldn't see me. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the stairs.

"_I am so glad you could make it."_

"_Me too. I was shocked when you asked me to come over."_

"_Oh yeah? Why is that?"_

"_I just figured that someone would have snatched you up by now. A smart beautiful girl like you shouldn't be single."_

"_Well, maybe we can change that tonight."_

She led him up the stairs, and to her bedroom. I heard the door close and the lock turn. _Single?_ _What the hell does she call me?_ I could feel the anger building in the pit of my stomach. I wanted more than ever to just break down her door and ask her what exactly does she think she is doing. I decided to hold off on that. I went back into my room and closed the door as quietly as possible. I turned my light off in my room and crawled into bed. _I can't believe she is doing this to me. I mean, it was her that confessed her feelings to me. She was the one that convinced me it was okay for us to be together. And she pulls this on me? Casey is so going to regret this. _That's when I heard it; her moaning his name. Jason. Jason. Jason. It was all I could hear. It was so loud. It even seemed to drown out the bangs from her headboard hitting the wall. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through until I found the most sluttish girl in my phone; Rebecca. Two can play that game. I sent her a text and of course she was willing to come over for some Derek loving. Then I went to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

Casey-

You didn't think I would find out about you and _him._

Guess what though; I saw you. With my own eyes. You brought him to _our _house. I watched you, when you didn't think anyone was home. I was Casey. I was home, and I saw you. You lead him to your bedroom with those seductive eyes; closed the door. I heard the repetitive beat on the wall, as you rocked his world. It should have been me. How could you do that to me? That's okay Casey. Tonight, I won't be coming into your room. There won't be anymore late night visits from me. You get nothing from me; all because you wanted _him._ You blew your chance with me Casey. I hope you are satisfied with what you have done. I am finished with you.

-Derek

Just as soon as I finished I had gotten a text from Rebecca, telling me she was here. I quietly opened my door and tiptoed down the hallway. I let her in the front door and led her back to my room. Casey was oblivious to anything going on outside her bedroom. I grabbed the letter and told Rebecca to make herself comfortable on my bed, and that I would return shortly. I went downstairs to grab an envelope and placed the letter inside. I went to Casey's door and slid it underneath. I went back to my room and locked the door. Now it was mine turn for revenge.

I made sure she heard everything. I wanted to make her believe that she wasn't everything to me. That I can get over her. That I can care about someone else the same way I cared about her; when in all reality, I didn't give a shit about Rebecca. This was all a game. A game that I know I can win. After I was done, I sent her on her way; I didn't even walk her out. It was back to old times, before Casey.

There was a knock on my door. I just ignored her. She tried to come in, but I had locked it before she could barge in.

"Derek I need to talk to you." I heard her yell through the door.

"We don't have anything to talk about. You're a liar and a cheater Case. Leave me alone."

"No, let me in so I can explain."

"Did you read my letter? I am done with you. You can't be trusted."

"Please."

I could hear her crying now. I know I should feel bad, but I don't. I can't feel bad; she has brought this upon herself.

"_Goodbye Casey."_ I said to myself as I crawled deeper underneath my covers.

* * *

**I feel better now that this is out of my system.** **Review if you like.**


End file.
